U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,511 (Gross et al.) purports to disclose biocontrol agents that are disseminated for the control of pests by Apis mellifera L. using a device inserted into a modified down-sized super which is integrated as a substructure of a conventional, commercial beehive. The device provides separate entry and departure pathways which allows exiting bees to be surface-contaminated with the biocontrol agent as they exit the hive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,100 (Kovach) purports to disclose a bee dissemination device or dispenser that is non destructive to the hive, is easy to insert, refill, and remove, and includes a cartridge insertable in a housing. The device is designed to be used by a non professional bee keeper, such as a grower. It is inserted into the entrance of a standard bee hive with minimal disruption to the hive or colony. When the bees exit the hive, they walk up a ramp through a dry biological control suspension and leave the hive, carrying and depositing the biological control agent onto the flowers as they pollinate the crop. When the biological control agent runs low, additional material is added easily by lifting a hinged lid or replacing the old cartridge with a filled one. The lid also provides some moisture protection to keep the biological agent dry, thereby facilitating bee inoculation. The dispenser is removed by simply pulling it from the hive entrance when pollination activities are completed. The removal is non disruptive and does not destroy the integrity of the hive. When the device is inserted, refilled, or removed at night, minimal protective clothing is required by the user.
PCT patent application publication no. WO 2010/136599 (Put et al.) purports to disclose the dissemination of biological control agents or other substances through the use of bees, in particular bumblebees. A disseminator device is installable in or in connection to the hive, and contains biological control agents or other substances which are picked up, carried and disseminated by the bees when leaving the hive.